


A New Flame

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Past Domestic Violence, Pre-Slash, Protective Tony Stark, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Stripper Peter Parker, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: He hadn’t been able to do anything to help his mother, but he could do something now. He refused to let Peter succumb to Beck’s whims and be subjected to a life of pain and hurt.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, past Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	A New Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mob boss!tony rescues stripper peter who is running from abusive ex-boyfriend, Quentin Beck

Tony didn’t frequent establishments like these very often. He’d left the one night stands, excessive drinking, and hard drugs behind in his teen years. He’d had to wise up real fast when his father was assassinated, leaving their empire to rest on his unprepared shoulders. 

It hadn’t taken long to earn the respect of his syndicate. He’d been young, but even then, he hadn’t been able to tolerate disrespect and unfair treatment. He had refused to let his associates look down on him for his age, and had gotten rid of those who did swiftly.

The point stood that he hadn’t visited a nightclub in over two decades. It seemed sleeker and cleaner than the ones he’d been to, more refined now that it wasn’t so taboo to admit to going to clubs. The flashing lights and booming music were more than familiar, however, and he winced inwardly as his temples began to throb. 

“They’re over there, Boss,” Happy murmured in his ear, jerking his head upwards, where the VIP balcony was overlooking the dance floor. 

Tony followed his gaze and started walking towards the elevator, which brought him and his small brigade to the second floor just as a different song started blasting from the speakers. He took a seat in front of the group that had taken up the entire balcony, leaning back confidently as he greeted them with a cordial nod.

“Bit of an unusual location you’ve picked, Beck,” Tony said smoothly. “Have you been watching movies lately?” 

Quentin Beck set down his glass with a quiet thud. “I figured a change of scenery would be nice.” 

“It’s something, alright,” Tony agreed. “You have five minutes before I get bored and go.” 

Beck’s mouth dipped into a frown before he smoothed his expression. “There’s word that you’re preparing to launch an attack on Killian. I want in.” 

“What’s in it for you?” Tony regarded him with curious eyes. 

“An alliance would give me access to your funds,” Beck said honestly, “and you would be able to use my technology whenever you want, though only with my prior knowledge.” 

Tony stilled in his chair, staring down Beck and his guards with a curled lip. He didn’t know what Beck was playing at. He, himself, was the leader of innovation amongst all the mobs and gangs in the country. Beck was either lying to his face — and Tony had to admire his grit, really; he wasn’t exactly known for his mercy — or he had something off-market in his hands. It was intriguing, but not something he was willing to gamble his money on without further investigation.

The elevator opened again with a soft, barely audible ding, and a slender man stepped out to join them on the balcony. He was clad in fishnets that clung tightly to his legs, shorts that left so little to the imagination, they could be called underwear, and a velvet mesh top that put his abs on display while simultaneously accentuating the lines of his shoulders. 

“I was told that I was requested up here?” the man offered, likely in response to their quizzical looks. 

“That would be me,” Beck drawled, patting his lap with a leer. 

His voice drew the man’s attention to him right away, and Tony watched with interest as his shoulders, dainty and smooth in their top, stiffened with clear apprehension. 

The man turned on his heel and fled to the elevator, slamming down on the call button with trembling fingers. Beck rolled his eyes and gestured at one of his guards, who strode forward to grab the man and drag him back to the table. 

“It’s not nice to run from your boyfriend, Peter,” Beck said with a sharp grin. 

“You’re not my boyfriend anymore, you asshole,” Peter hissed. 

Beck snorted at that, amusement lighting up his face. “Do you really think that’s up to you? If I say you’re mine, you’re mine.” 

“I’d rather die than be with you again,” Peter declared boldly. 

Tony scanned him from head to toe, looking at him with more scrutiny this time around. Peter had a concealer painting his face; the shade stood out in contrast to his fair skin. If he strained his eyes, he could just barely make out a purple tinge beneath the layers of makeup. It didn’t take a genius to put together why Peter was so wary of Beck, and Tony felt a shiver go down his spine at the realization. He detested domestic violence. He’d grown up to the sound of his mother’s frail whimpers as his father beat down on her, slapping her around the house with no care for her feelings nor the fragility of her skin. 

He hadn’t been able to do anything to help his mother, but he could do something now. He refused to let Peter succumb to Beck’s whims and be subjected to a life of pain and hurt.

“Here’s the deal, Beck,” Tony spoke up, gaining Beck’s attention, who’d seemed to have forgotten why he was there in the first place. He understood why Beck had picked the nightclub for their meeting now. It wasn’t plausible that Peter just happened to work there. “Peter gets his complete freedom, and you can ally with me against Killian.” 

He loathed to work with Beck, but he supposed he couldn’t win all his battles. Having to tolerate Beck was better than letting his fists fly at those who didn’t deserve it. 

Beck didn’t question why he was bartering for Peter’s autonomy, knew better than to do so. His hesitation was brief, but Tony still caught it, and he relaxed imperceptibly when Beck nodded in agreement. He desperately needed the funding Tony could provide, and they both knew it. 

“Fine.” 

Contracts were signed, hands were shaken, and soon enough, Tony was leading Peter out of the club with a featherlight hand on the small of his back. 

Peter didn’t meet his eyes when they reached Tony’s car and faced each other. “What now?” 

“Well, I’d say that’s up to you,” Tony motioned to the city with both arms. “I’ll have eyes on you for a while to make sure Beck is following our agreement.” 

Peter peered up at him with a grateful smile. “Thank you. I don’t know how I could ever pay you back for this.” 

“You don’t need to,” Tony dismissed nonchalantly, “but I do have something in mind, when you’re ready for it.” 

“What?” Peter wondered. 

Tony handed him a crisp business card, cool and suave as ever. “Keep in touch.” 


End file.
